Walk in the Rain Part 8
Walk in the Rain Part 7 Chio had just left for the bar after a few cautionary words with the captain. He knew the risks, they all did. While part of the Skeleton Bros was distracted, Rinji sat quietly and formed a plan, they couldn't simply stay on the defensive, Rinji knew this. While he sat in his chair, he glanced over at Nikk, who was writing in her little black, leather bound diary, or it may have just been a notebook or a thought journal. That was when he looked over at Usagi, who sat in her chair detailing her sword, or so it seemed. If one looked closer, they could tell, her eyes were at thousand miles away. Her movements were simply by touch memory, and her sword was already in prime condition. Rinji: He'll be fine, you know. Usagi: Hmmm? broughtout of her trance What? Rinji: Chio, he'll be fine. Usagi: What? What are you talking about? Rinji: Oh nothing Grinning Usagi glanced over at Nikk, who turned back to her writing, acting like she wasn't looking. That was when Rinji looked over at Red Dog Dan, and started to think of their little problem with that Ricky guy. He finally got down from his seat and picked up the extremely large man and held him above his head. Rinji: I'll be right back, ladies. out the door, struggling a bit to fit him through the door, then closed it with his foot Usagi sat in the room, looking over at Nikk. Nikk stopped writing suddenly, then looked over at Usagi. There was a very long pause between the two of them. '' '''Usagi: '''You wanna pillow fight? '''Nikk: 'Pause Yeah... ---- Chio strode into the bar, he was casual, but his senses were ever sharpened. It was busy, but everyone seemed nervous about the man in the jack-o-lantern head who sat in the middle of the bar. All stools around him were empty, and the beer mugs around him were starting to stack up, quite literally. He started a pyramid of mugs, and he was already done with the bottom two tiers.Chio walked over to the stool next to him and took a seat, drawing all eyes round him. '' '''Jacko:' You're late. Chio: Yeah, sorry about that, had trouble finding the place. Barkeep! him over Beer, and keep it coming. Jacko: He's on my tab. Chio: '''Thanks man, you know, you guys really aren't all that bad. It's a shame we're at two ends of a conflict. '''Jacko: Yeah, I know Drinks, but you know, I see that it really doesn't matter. I mean, it's not like we're after the lives of every man, woman, and child in this entire island. Just the ones we deem worthy of our trouble. Chio: Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, why them? Why go after people who sweat too much, and wet themselves? Jacko: '''Eric... Eric is the one calling the shots. He wants his sister back so much, that he is willing to topple an entire island to find her. He doesn't entirely want to, but if it comes down to that, that's what will happen. '''Chio: Well then, drinks I suppose we'll have to stop that from happening. Jacko: So you'll hand over Nikk? Chio: Well, that's not for us to decide, that's for Nikk to decide, and she sounded adament about staying away from him. The only other way to stop that from happening is to beat down Eric, and your gang of... whatever you are. Jacko: Oh, we are pirates, indeed. We're just not stuck to a ship or any of those "codes" you pirates live by. And we don't sail at sea, nor do we have a flag. Chio: pause.... Well... Alright then, pirates. Drinks Still, I'd like to meet this Eric, you speak of. I'd like to see how he pits himself against our Captain. Jacko: That we agree on. And I would like to see how I could pit myself against that samurai woman, she looks really fi--- Jacko was suddenly cut short of his sentence as Chio's leg swept underneath his bar stool and kicked it, sliding it straight across the bar, making him lurch forward. In that instant, Chio whirled around with his hands spinning him on the bar top, and swinging his legs straight around, with both of them colliding straight with Jacko's very large pumpkin head, causing it to crash straight into the top of the bar top. '' '''Chio: '''Chio HANDOU!!! around and landed on his feet ''Jacko slowly got to his feet. '' '''Jacko: '''Reereereereereehahahaha... Very nicely done, perhaps there is hope for you yet, young fighter. Allow me to show you how I deal with your types. ''Jacko began to hold out both of his hands. In the blink of an eye, both of them ignited on fire. Chio cocked an eyebrow, having never seen such a technique before. Jacko: Pumpkin fist! his fist into the floor, causing a great wave of fire to burst up from the ground along all the way until it came very close to Chio, who cartwheeled to the side to dodge it Chio got out of the way, seeing many people running out of the bar in a panic. That didn't concern him right then though, he had to focus. '' '''Chio:' Rankyaku! Chio Katana! the air, and sent a large energy blade straight for Jacko, who leaned his head to the side, and made his body fall to the side, away from the blade. Jacko rolled himself on his head and got to his feet. This was when he activated the flames in his hands once again. Jacko: Oh, I can tell this is going to be very fun, indeed. Prepare yourself! Walk in the Rain Part 9 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Walk in the Rain Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side